The system of the present invention is intended to replace communication by microwave or cables. It is particularly useful, for example, in applications where a T.V. cameraman is at the scene of an event, relaying a television signal directly to a receiving station. Such a cameraman typically was required heretobefore to carry, in addition to his T.V. camera, an electronic transmitter station for operation with a microwave or cable connection. This meant that the cameraman had to carry a packsack on his back to hold the transmitter station or, if the camera is integrated to the transmitter station, the assembly had to be coupled to a shoulder hook and pad to relieve the arms from the excess weight. The present invention overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages by allowing more mobility to the cameraman who, quite often, has to make his way through a crowd and has to carry his equipment for very long periods of time.